Derek's 13 hours
by jarethstwilighteyes
Summary: Sarah is getting married to Derek when the Goblin King comes and takes her away. Now Derek must solve the labyrinth in 13 hours in order to get her back.Mean while Jareth tries to win over Sarah. I don't own anything
1. The Interruption

**I hope you like this story. In case you didn't know. "NRCP" means "No rude comments please" As you all know I do not own anything from the Labyrinth.**

* * *

"Oh Sarah, you look beautiful." Karen said looking at her step daughter in her white wedding dress. Sarah looked in the mirror. The top part was a white corset and the bottom part was a white skirt. Through out the whole dress there was light sparkles that wouldn't fall off. She tugged on her vail that had a built in tiara. Her hair had long curls in it that went down to her mid back.

"You really think so?" asked Sarah.

"Of course you do." her real mother Linda said. Sarah was glad that Karen and her Mother had finally made peace. It took years for them to stop arguing, but it finally happened. "I know you will make a wonderful wife. I can tell he loves you more then he loves himself, and I can tell you feel the same way, don't you." it wasn't a question, it was a statement.

Sarah put a huge grin on her face and had a slight blush. "Of course I do."

"Then warm up your cold feet." Karen said, placing his hands on her shoulders. "He is waiting down there for you." Sarah gave a nervous smile. They heard a knock at the door. Someone said "It's time." but Sarah didn't see who.

Sarah turned around and headed towards the door. "Don't forget your bouquet." Linda said handing her the red roses and baby's breath bouquet. Sarah slowly took it and went out the door. She saw her step mother and her mother rush towards their seat. Sarah pulled her vail over face and took a deep breath. She had dated Derek since she was 18. She never thought she would fall so much in love with to marry him at 23. But here she was, going to marry the man of her dreams. She always thought that the man the she would always love would be the man that was in her imagination. Jareth the Goblin King. But she got over him as she grew up, knowing he is not real.

Sarah's heart sped up when she heard the piano organ music playing "Here comes the bride." She looked to her right where her father Robert was and put her right hand in his arm, with her bouquet in her left. They slowly walked down the aisle. She slowly took in her surroundings at the alter. She saw Derek's five year old sister holding her basket full of flowers. She was the cutsest flower girl. She saw Toby at 10 years old looking spiffy in his black tux holding the rings on a red silk pillow, she saw her best friend Melanie who was the maid of honer in a red silk dress and Sarah's 15 year old cousin in a matching gown. They were both holding white roses. She looked at Derek's older brother who was his best man and Derek's cousin who was 17. And last but not least she saw Derek. Smiling his beautiful smile. She saw from across the room his beautiful piercing blue eyes with his dark black hair. Sarah gulped, he was so beautiful, and soon she was going to be all his.

She finally reached the alter. She took Derek's left hand in her right hand and waited for the minister to talk. "Dearly beloved, we gather here today in holy matrimony to wed Derek Smith to Sarah Williams." the priest continued to talk for a while about marriages and some things from the bible. Sarah tuned him out most of the time and just stared at Derek. She thought of how their life would be, how many kids they were going to have, and how pleasurable he would be at night. It wasn't until the minister spoke to Sarah that she got back to reality. "Sarah Williams, repeat after me. I Sarah Williams."

"I Sarah Williams."

"Take Derek Smith."

"Take Derek Smith."

"To be my lawful wedded husband" he licked his fingers and turned the page.

"To be my lawful wedded husband"

"Through out life and sickness and health."

"Through out life and sickness and helath."

The minister turned toward Derek. "Derek Smith. Repeat after me. I Derek Smith."

"I Derek Smith."

"Take Sarah Williams."

"Take Sarah Williams."

"To be my lawful wedded wife."

Derek turned toward Sarah more and said,"To be my lawful wedded wife."

"Through out life, and sickness and health."

"Through out life, and sickness and health."

The minister turned toward Sarah again. "Do you Sarah Williams,take Derek Smith to be your lawful wedded husband?"

"I do." Sarah's voice cracked. She felt the tears coming. Derek held her hand tighter and stroked her hand with his thumb to support her.

He turned toward Derek. "Do you Derek Smith,take Sarah Williams, to be your lawful wedded wife?"

"I do." he said with a huge grin.

"You may now exchange the rings." Toby came up with the red pillow. Sarah took Derek's ring that was a simple white gold band with a diamond in the middle. And Derek took Sarah's that was white gold with a big diamond that had curly cues with diamonds within them on the band. Sarah took Derek's left hand and placed it on his third finger. Derek did the same.

"Now if there is anyone that objects to this union." the minister went on. "Speak now, or forever hold your peace." There was a slight pause until they heard. "I OBJECT!" echo through out the whole church. Everyone looked around the room. Sarah knew that voice, it belonged to someone she thought wasn't real. She heard that voice long ago and she never thought she would hear that voice ever again. Sarah jumped when the doors to the church were slammed opened and the wind came rushing in. There was sparkled everywhere and Sarah heard a slight musical chime. There was a slight fog, and through that fog walked in with all his glory, the Goblin King.

Sarah looked at him with disbelief. He the same black armour that he wore in the Escher Room. Sarah flipped up the front of her vail behind her head, making sure she was seeing things clearly.

Jareth walked quickly toward Sarah and grabbed her wrist. "What are you doing? Let go of my wife!" Derek yelled pulling Sarah towards him.

"As I recall, she isn't your wife yet. The minister didn't say man and wife yet." Jareth said, yanking her toward him.

"Let go of her you bastard!" Derek said trying to pull her. Jareth brought out his left hand and bent his fingers to look like talons. He put out his hands towards Derek. Then all of a sudden Derek collapsed cringing on the floor. He was screaming in pain. Sarah's eyes filled up with tears and looked up at Jareth who was smirking a satisfied smirk.

"NO!" Sarah yelled trying to push down his arm. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO HIM?"

"Just teaching him a lesson. He will learned to never defy me!"

"Please! Stop!" Jareth put down his arm and pulled Sarah toward him. He looked down at her "You are mine Sarah." then he pulled his cape around to cover them, and in a puff of smoke. Disappeared.

Derek got up. "No Sarah!" he cried. He ran over to where they were. He turned around around. "Where are they?" the whole room was quiet. They were all to schocked and terrified to do anything else.

Toby stepped up. "I don't know where she is. But I know who that man is." everyone looked at Toby.

"Toby!" Karen said shocked. "How could you possibly know that man?"

"I remember. But just vaguely. It's all fuzzy. I think I knew him when I was a baby. It's all coming back to me now. He is a King. But I can't remember of what."

Derek walked up to Toby. "Please, tell me all you can." he begged.

"I don't remember much. I was a baby afterall. All I can remember from that long ago was that man and a small bergudny book."

"The Labyrinth?" asked Linda. Toby shrugged.

"Yes I remember." Robert said. "Sarah was obsessed with that book. She always acted it out. Always saying the last line ecspecially. I was something about someone giving her a child back. She always use to say she wished the character from the story was real."

"Who was this character?" asked Derek.

"It was something like a Goblin King."

"That's it!" Toby said excited. "That's who is. He is the King of the Goblins."

"Toby don't be rediculous." Karen said. "He is a character from a story."

Derek didn't know why, but he believed the little boy. It was the only explanation for what happend. He knelt down so he was eye level with Toby. "Where is this book?"

"I don't know. Somewhere in Sarah's room.

Derek shot up and grabbed the boys hand. "Come. We must search for it.

* * *

Jareth and Sarah arrived in Jareth's throne room. Sarah looked around the room, then turned toward Jareth and pushed him. "How dare you! Why would you do this to me? Why am I here?"

Jareth was angry now. "How dare I? How dare you? I give you my heart and soul and then 8 years later you go off and marry a mortal? How could you do this to _me_?" he asked pointing his hand towards himself.

"I didn't love you Goblin King. I love Derek. And you took him away from me."

"Well." he said putting his hands on his hips. "Now you know how it feels having something you desperatly love taken away from you."

"What am I doing here King?" she said again, clenching her jaw and hands.

Jareth frowned. He didn't like how she addressed him. "You are here. Woman! Because you belong to me. I claimed you 8 years ago and now I'm making sure that no one could have you. I have bee generous Sarah and let you date, but marrying someone is where I draw the line."

He looked at Sarah. She wasn't looking at him, she just stared at the ground, but what caught his eye made him angry. "Give me your hand."

Sarah looked up. "No." she said sternly.

"Yes!" he wreched her left hand up and uncleched her hand. Sarah tried to keep her fist closed but couldn't. He tore it open and pulled off her wedding ring. Sarah tried to take it out of his hand but it was to late. He dropped it on the ground and stomped on it. When he lifted his foot it was completely ruined. "NO!" Sarah cried. The tears coming to her face.

"You will now wear this ring as your engagement ring." he put his hand in his pocket and pulled out a ring that looked like it was made completely out of diamonds. Sarah clenched her fist again. He grabbed her hand again, but Sarah fought back as hard as she could. But of course he was much stronger and brought her hand up and unclenched her fist. He forcefully crammed the ring on her finger. Sarah tried to pull it off but it wouldn't budge.

"I am not marrying you Goblin King."

"I beg to differ my dear. We are going to get married a week from now. And your dress and your wedding will be much more extravigant then this one."

"I won't agree to it."

"Oh yes you will." he pulled Sarah towards him and crammed his mouth on hers. It was a hard bruising, punishing kiss. He forcefully shoved his tongue in which Sarah didn't like at all. When the time was right she bit down hard, so hard that it drew blood."

Jareth yelled and cussed. He grabbed Sarah by her forearms. "How dare you!" he let go of one of her arms and lead her up hundreds of stairs. He opened one of the doors and threw her in. She looked and saw it was a bed chamber.

"You are to sleep with me. Of course I will expect many things from you while in bed, if not willingly, then I am more then happy to force you. You will stay in here, I get other matters to attend to." then he slammed the door shut. Sarah heard the tumblers in the door lock.

She ran towards the door and banged on it with her fist. "LET ME OUT! LET ME OUT!" Sarah knew it was no use. She was stuck here. She sat down at spent her entire time hopelessly trying to pull the ring off.

* * *

"It's got to be in here somewhere." Toby said looking through Sarah's things under her bed.

Derek searched through all her bookshelfs. "Are you sure Toby?"

"Yes I'm sure. She would never give that book away."

Derek walked over to her vanity. He opened one of the drawers. There was a whole bunch of stuff in it. There were playbills from plays she went to, a picture of her mother, a music box with a girl in a puffy pink dress, and aha! the book. "Toby I found it!"

Toby got up from the floor and ran over to Derek. "Yes that's it." he looked at the cover which said 'The Labyrinth.'

Derek skimmed the pages for some kind of clue for him to know what he could do to rescue her. One line caught his eye. "Toby." he said turning to him. " It says, 'what no one knew was that the king of the goblins had fallen in love with the girl.' is that girl Sarah?" Toby shrugged.

"Probably. But I bet it says that in every copy."

"Yes but he may have been referring to her."

Toby shrugged again. "Maybe. Keep going."

Derek continued to skim."Listen to this Toby.'The Goblin King could not refuse anyone the chance to run his Labyrinth in order to give back someone that he had taken.'"

"Do you think it will work? Do you think the Goblin King will let you?"

"It's worth a try. But I don't know what to do or say that will make him come here."

"I do! I remember her saying the words to me when I was a baby!"

"What is it!"

"You have to say 'I wish' then say the thing that you want."

"I've said 'I wish' about many things Toby in my life. They never came true." Derek objected.

"Maybe you have to refer to the Goblins or the Goblin King."

"Maybe. It's worth a try. Why is it that you are just remembering all of this? Ecspecially when you were just a baby when it happend?"

"I have no idea. It's like what happend in that story actually happend."

"I don't know. But it doesn't really matter right now. All that matters right now is getting Sarah back."

Toby nodded. "Right. Now say the words Derek."

Derek nodded back and took a deep breath. "I wish the Goblin King would come here, right now."

* * *

**Please review my story. Thank you.**


	2. 13 Hours

Meanwhile...

"Sarah turn around." Jareth commanded when he came back into the room. Sarah looked up. Jareth saw the tears in her eyes. It made him feel empowered to see her so vulnerable, but he still saw her head held up high. "No." she said in a grave tone.

He growled in annouance. He came up to her and spun her around. He grabbed both of her arms and pinned them behind her back. He shoved her up against a wall so her back was facing him. "As I said before Sarah, don't defy me." he whispered in her ear. He held her hands behind her back with his left hand while swiftly untying her white corset wedding dress with the other. When he was done he slid it down her body and pulled her back to step out of it.

Jareth spun Sarah around again to face him. Sarah saw him eyeing her and she didn't look at him. He had a smirk on. He was somewhat shocked but pleased to see what Sarah had under her wedding dress. She had a lacy white strapless bra on, a sheer white thong on with a white garder belt and white fishnet stockings. He leaned in close to her ear and whispered,"Was this to please your little fiancee?" it sounded more like a hiss.

Sarah looked at him with angry firery eyes."So what if it was?"

Jareth chuckled. "Well, I would have a problem with it. But right now since you're not yet married to him," he quickly grabbed her by the forearms and threw her on the bed. Sarah looked up shocked. He quickly crawled on the bed. "I am _very _happy you are wearing it." Sarah looked down and saw that he indeed was _very_ happy to see her wearing the lingerie.

Jareth crawled up to her and spread out her legs so he could kneel between them. He put his hand on her thighs, slowly caressing them. He quickly sought her lips. Sarah widened her eyes. She grabbed Jareth's eyes to stop him from caressing her, and moved her face to the side. He growled and grabbed her jaw to face him. He forcefully kissed her on the lips. She put her hands on his chest to push him away but he quickly grabbed both of them and pinned them above her head. He started pressing his body into her more and more. He put his tongue up against her mouth, but she clamped it shut, not gaining him access. He had and idea. He sharply pulled on her hair, causing her to gasp in pain and he quickly put his tongue. He felt Sarah's jaw start to clamp, he pulled out just in time. "Don't bite me again!" he said ferociously.

He started kissing her neck. Right when he was going to give her a big love bite he heard,"I wish the Goblin King would come here, right now." Jareth snarled. He quickly got up her. Sarah let out a breath of relief.

Jareth said. "Why of all times, now a stupid spoiled child needs to see me?" then in a puff of smoke he was gone from Sarah's sight. She quickly got off the bed put on her wedding dress since it was her only source of clothing. Then she ran out of the room, trying to find a way to escape.

* * *

Jareth poofed to where the voice was coming from. Jareth was thankful that his arousal went down before he got there. But when he got there, he wasn't expecting this. He saw Sarah's fiancee, Derek. "Well," Jareth said, scrunching up his nose like he smelled something very foul. "If it isn't you."

Derek just gave him an angry look. "What have you done with Sarah?" Derek demanded.

Jareth just crossed his arms, looking at his gloved hand. "Wouldn't you like to know."

"Tell me where she is you son of a bitch!"

"Careful Derek, wouldn't want to anger me again." he said putting up a finger. "Remember what happened at the wedding." he reminded him.

Derek backed down again. The pain Jareth gave him felt like he was being burned alive. Derek hated feeling so week compared to the man that kidnapped his fiancee. "Just tell me where she is."

"I don't have to do anything." Jareth said. Jareth looked to his side and saw a little boy. He smirked toward him. The boy coward behind Derek. Jareth stepped closer to the boy and Derek put himself more in front of him.

"You don't need to be frightened of me Toby. We once knew each other remember?" then he lifted his hand up the same way he did towards Derek at the wedding.

"NO!" Derek shouted thinking he was going to cause Toby pain. But he wasn't. He was triggering Toby's memory, making it stronger. Toby locked eyes with Jareth as his brain scattered through his memory. When the memory was done, Jareth put down his hand.

"You, you took me away from Sarah?"

"Don't worry Toby. As you can tell she won you back fare and square. I'm not going to take you again, but your sister," he smirked."your sister is another story."

"Why have you taken her?" Derek demanded.

Jareth crossed his arms once again. "If you must know, it was to save her from a worthless little scab like you. She deserves better, she deserves me." he pointed towards himself. "I was in love with her long before you came into the picture, and I am not going to let you take her away from me."

"What are you doing to her?"

"Nothing...yet." he gave a sly grin.

Derek started to charge towards him as if to attack him, but Toby stepped in front of him to stop him. Jareth just condesendinly chuckled. "You're no match for me Derek."

Derek looked at him with rage. "Tell me where she is RIGHT NOW!"

"Do you really think I will do anything with you talking to me like that?"

"I can talk to you any way I want. You are not my King." Jareth just rolled his eyes.

"Please." Toby begged. "Please tell her where she is."

Jareth knelt down so he was eye level with the boy. "Since you asked so nicely. Your sister is at my castle, where she will remain forever, by my side as my queen."

"That's never going to happen." Derek objected.

"Oh really?" Jareth said standing up to his normal height. "And why is that?" he crossed his arms and glared at Derek.

"Because it says clearly in this book," he lifted it up and pointed to it with his other hand. "that if someone wishes, they have a chance to win back someone that you've taken away."

"Where did you get that?" Jareth asked cross.

"It's Sarah's. I found it. Now let me run your Labyrinth!"

"Fine!" Jareth yelled back. Jareth walked to the window and stepped out of it. Derek fallowed him out the window. They were standing on a dry deserted hill. On the hill Derek saw a huge maze and at the end of it a castle. "Do you still want to look for her?" Jareth asked.

"Absolutely." Jareth shrugged. He pointed to a clock that was floating in mid air. "You have thirteen hours in which to solve the Labyrinth before your fiancee becomes mine, forever. Such a pity." then he was gone.

* * *

Sarah ran around frantically in the castle. She never realized the castle was this big. She could have sworn she was going the same way Jareth had lead her out of the throne room. But it seemed like everything changed. Sarah sighed. Of course it changed. The castle probably changed just like the Labyrinth did. She was lost and she knew it.

"Hello Sarah." she heard a sultry voice behind her. She turned around and of course saw the Goblin King. He was smirking at her. Sarah looked at him and could have sworn his pants he was wearing were tighter then usual. Jareth chuckled. "Enjoying the view? If you want to see the real thing, all you have to do is ask." he gave her a sly grin.

"In your dream Jareth." then she sped off. She didn't get far before Jareth magically appeared in front of her. "You know Sarah, I took you out of this dress for a reason. It repulses me. Every time I see it, it reminds me of how you almost married that slob. And to think he is trying to get you back." Jareth sneered.

Sarah's eyes lit up. "He's coming for me?" her tone sounded happy and Jareth didn't like it.

"Yes my dear, but I assure you, I am making it twice as hard for him as I did for you."

"But that's not fair!"

"Oh my dear, I haven't heard that in so long. I can't say I missed it though. I thought you would have grown out of it by now."

Sarah clenched her fists. "Come." Jareth said. " I will give you something else to change into, after you are dressed we will have dinner."

"No. I'm not going anywhere with you!"

Jareth tisked and shook his head. Instead of answering and fighting her, he just snapped his fingers. They appeared in Jareth's bed chamber again. In his hands was a long red velvet dress with long sleeves. "Put this on." he ordered. Sarah shook her head no.

Jareth let out a sigh of impatience. He brought a crystal to his fingers. "Do you really want harm done to your precous Derek?" he asked. Sarah looked in it and saw that he was outside trying to find the door. Sarah's eyes started to well up in tears. She shook her head no again. "Then put on the dress." She complied and put it on. She did look gorgeous in it. Jareth was happy that he picked this one out.

Sarah looked down and saw that the dress showed eccesive ammount of cleavidge. Sarah looked up and glared at him. He just stared at her with innocent eyes, like he had no idea why she was so angry.

Jareth flicked his wrist, and in his hand was another crystal. It quickly was transformed into a diamond necklace. The chain was completely made out of solid gold and had little tiny diamonds within it. He turned Sarah so she was facing the mirror and went behind her. He brought the necklace in front of her and put it on. The chain was so long that the diamond rested right between her breasts. Jareth knelt down and whispered,"Perfect." in her ear. He gently bit her earlobe which made her shutter.

"Do I make you feel good precious?" Sarah didn't answer. "Your silence says it all." Jareth said with a smile. Sarah just glared at him. He offered her his arm. "Come." she reluctantly took his arm and fallowed him into the royal dining room.


	3. Frustration

* * *

Derek was frantically looking for the door, but all her saw was solid wall. "UGH!" he yelled frustrated, kicking the wall. "How the hell do I get in?"

"Well a door would be a great start." Derek heard from behind him. He turned around and saw a tan dwarf that was about the height of his thigh and had a big nose.

"Who are you?" Derek asked.

"I'm Hoggle. You must be Sarah's fiancee." Hoggle stated.

Derek blinked. "How did you know that?"

"Well. His Majesty said that there will be a man running around trying to get to the center of the Labyrinth. He said that he would be Sarah's fiancee and to stop him at all costs from reaching the castle."

Derek's eyebrows furrowed. "Well that's not going to work. I am going to get Sarah back. I love her with all my heart and I am not going to let some rate bastard steal her away from me. So you can try to fight me off as hard as you want, but I am going to rescue Sarah."

"I am not going to try to stop you." Hoggle said. "I am going to try to help you."

"What?" Derek asked taking a step back from being so shocked. "Why should I trust you? How do I know you're not just helping the Goblin King anyway and trying to make me believe you are helping me?"

Hoggle looked down at his feet. "Because when Sarah was here trying to get her brother back, she became one of my best friends. I wouldn't be a very good friend if I let Jareth get away with marrying her. I absolutely will not let that happen. He is the worst man whoever lived and I couldn't stand it if Sarah lived with him."

"WHAT?!" Derek yelled. "She is going to marry him?"

Hoggle nodded." He said when you lose, he will marry her."

Derek's eyes were wide. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. He knelt down and put his arms on Hoggle's shoulders. "You said you were going to help me right?" Hoggle nodded. "Then help me find the door."

Hoggle looked confused. "What door?"

Derek rolled his eyes. "The door to the Labyrinth."

"Oooh." he pointed to one of the doors that Derek thought was a wall and opened it. Without hesitating, they walked in.

"HOGGLE!" they heard. They turned around and saw a furious Jareth.

"Oh no." Hoggle muttered.

"What do you think you are doing?"

"Um,um...uh."

"You're helping him aren't you?" Jareth asked. He sounded frightening even though his tone was even.

"Uh..uh... well your Majesty, I was just going to help him get into the Labyrinth just like I did to Sarah."

Jareth's eyes got angry. "How dare you address my fiancee by her name!" he grabbed Hoggle by the ear and pulled him off his feet.

"What the hell are you doing?" Derek asked. "You're going to rip his ear off." Derek winced as he heard the poor dwarf's cry from almost getting his ear ripped off. Jareth rolled his eyes and dropped Hoggle, making a big thud when his body hit the ground.

Derek bent down to help him, but when Derek touched him, he cried out in pain. "It turns out that poor Hogbreast broke everybone in his body. He will have to stay in the oubliette for a while so he can recover."

Derek face was turning red. He was beyond angry. No man could be so cruel. But then again, he realized there was much worst then him, or so he thought. Derek always thought the worst people were murderers and rapists. But in reality it was actually the Goblin King who was the worst. The Goblin King had murrdered for not getting things he wanted, he had raped Fae because he was in pure agony that he lost Sarah, and having sex with Fae made him feel better. Hell he was King he could do whatever he wanted. He took a sick pleasure of seeing fear and pain, and he tried to see it as much as possible.

Jareth waved his hand and Hoggle disappeared. "What did you do to him?" Derek asked in a loud voice.

Jareth rolled his eyes. "I sent him to the oubliette." then he shrugged.

"What is a oubliette?" Derek asked.

"Just a place. You will probably find yourself in one sooner or later, the Labyrinth's full of them." Derek just stared at him.

Jareth looked at a clock that was on one of the walls, it appeared out of nowhere. "You better get a move on. You only have twelve and a half hours left." Jareth chuckled evily. Then he composed himself and closed in on Derek so that their foreheads were almost touching. "Do you really think you can take _my _Sarah and win her back? Do you really think you can win?"

Derek didn't respond but kept his bold, tough exterior. "Because you're wrong." Jareth continued. "She is mine, and always will be mine. You will NOT take her away from me. There's absolutely no way you can win. There was only one person that has ever bested my Labyrinth and that is Sarah herself. I was surprised at first when she one, but quickly recovered. In a way, I knew she would win. That's one of the things I love about her. She is a fighter. And it may be annoying sometimes when she defies me, but I am always more then happy with fighting her." Derek still kept quiet. " And I am going to enjoy it, especially at night, when she is in nothing but her underwear," Derek's face became furious at his words. "When she tries to fight me, kicking, screaming, hitting, doing whatever, but I will eventually take her. And she will eventually cooperate because she will slowly start to enjoy it when a drill hard, into, her!" Derek couldn't take it. He pushed Jareth and punched him in the jaw, jamming him into one of the walls.

Jareth felt his jaw with a shocked but pleased expression. He was happy he had got to Derek. He was happy that he made him jealous and angry. But he was mostly happy that Derek assaulted him, giving Jareth the perfect opportunity to hit him back.

Jareth advanced towards Derek, his strides quick and fierce. When he reached Derek he punched him in the face back hard. He punched him so hard that he spun completely around doing a 360 and fell to the ground. Jareth chuckled. "You better get a move on you little pussy, time is short." Then Jareth disappeared.

Derek quickly scrambled to his feet and kicked the wall again, roaring in anger. He had to solve this Labyrinth. He was determined to win Sarah back. But now without Hoggle's help, how was he going to do that?

Derek started to walk. He kept walking and walking. He was confused and irritated. What kind of Labyrinth was this? It just seemed like it was a strait line. There were no openings, turns, corners, walls blocking pathways, just a strait line. What the hell? Derek started to run. _Maybe there's some farther down._ Derek thought. He ran through the long passage way, jumping over pieces of wood, dunking under branches and looking along the walls for openings, but saw nothing. He ran until he could run no more. _So much for doing track in High School. It isn't helping at all, and I could really use it right now._

Derek rested against one of the walls to catch his breath. His shoulder was against the cold stone wall, he didn't dare sit down. He knew if he did he wouldn't want to get up again. He looked at the wall and saw what he was resting against. It wasn't just the wall. On the wall was this strange looking kind of moss that stuck out like fingers. At the end of them there were eyes!"

"UGH!" Derek cried in disgust. Derek got off the wall to look at his white button up shirt to see if there was anything on it. When he saw that there was nothing on it, he crossed to the other was across from the one he was leaning on, and went to go lean on it. He made sure this time there was nothing on it. He saw that there wasn't and turned around to lean on it on his back. But when he fell back he didn't fall back against a wall. He fell back on his butt. "Ah!" he yelled. "What the fuck?" he looked up and saw that there was a different passageway. He looked strait ahead and saw that the wall he was going to lean against was actually an opening. He scurried to his feet. "Finally." he said and decided to turn to the right and walk to down that passageway.

Meanwhile...

"I'm sorry love, I had important matters to attend to, but don't fret, I'm back." Sarah rolled her eyes. Jareth just got back from his confrontation with Derek. Jareth sat down and took the Goblet of wine to his right and rest the base of the goblet in his right palm. He looked at Sarah and saw that she still had not touched anything on her plate. He didn't understand he gave the finest food the Aboveground had. He never ate Underground food, even he didn't trust eating it.

"Sarah don't you want any of the Lobster?" he asked kindly.

Sarah glared at him. "No."

Jareth rolled his eyes. " You must be starving." he stated. Sarah didn't respond. Jareth reached for a Lobster leg that was on her plate and cracked it open with the nutcracker that was next to her plate. He took out the white meat with a fork and dipped it in butter. He held the Lobster to her lips. "Come on Sarah, just one bite. I assure you it will be the best Lobster you will ever taste. I made sure of it. Always the best for my queen." Sarah just continued to glare at him and shook her head no.

Jareth sighed. "Do I need to force you?"

Sarah's eyes became filled with anxiety. "N-n-no." Sarah stuttered. But she quickly recovered. "I do not have to eat if I don't want to."

Jareth was getting frustrated. "Sarah eat." he commanded. Jareth rolled his eyes and dropped the fork on Sarah's plate. He flicked his wrist producing a crystal. Inside the crystal she saw Derek again. "I'd hate to have this become a constant thing between us. But if you keep defying me, I will continue to threaten you by hurting your disgusting Derek, understood?" Sarah kept quiet but nodded. He picked up the fork again and placed it so it hovered over Sarah's lips. "Then eat" Jareth commanded for one last time. Sarah finally complied at took a bite of the Lobster. She had to admit, it was the best Lobster she had ever tasted. She suddenly realized how hungry she was and forgot all manners and dug in.

Jareth watched in satisfaction as he watch Sarah greedily devour her dinner. She was eating it so fast and hungrily he was surprised that she hadn't choked. When she was finished she wiped her mouth and sat back.

"All done?" Jareth asked. Sarah nodded. Jareth scooted back his chair and stood up. He put out his hand out for her. "Come. We shall have dessert in my bedchamber." Sarah reluctantly took his hand and fallowed him to his bed chamber.

When they got there she noticed a plate of chocolate covered fruit and whipped cream on a platter in the middle of Jareth's bed. Jareth lead her to the bed and sat on the right side while Sarah sat on the left.

"Sarah." Jareth said. "For desert we shall have chocolate covered fruit. But..." he smirked at her. "We are going to feed eachother." Sarah's eyes widened. "And just to make sure that you are going to do it." he flicked his wrist and out of no where a crystal appeared. "I am going to set this here." he put it down a half a foot away from the platter.

Sarah looked at it. She didn't see anything. "Where is he?" she asked.

Jareth scoffed. "I don't want him constantly your mind. I just want you to remember what I will do if you defy me. But right now," he put his face closer so they were just an inch away. " I want you just to thin about you. and. me. can you do that?" Jareth's breath swirled around in her nostrils. She was so dazed from his delicious breath that she just drooped her eyes and nodded. Jareth smiled. " Good."

Jareth picked up a strawberry and dipped it in the chocolate. Almost instantly, the chocolate hardened on the strawberry. "Open." he said. Sarah complied and opened her mouth. Jareth decided to tease her and stroked the strawberry slowly on her bottom lip, after he was done he started to slowly stroke her top lip. Sarah couldn't help it. She softly moaned. Jareth smirked satisfied. Then he finally put the strawberry in her mouth. "Bite." he said and Sarah did. Jareth smirked and went up to her ear. He whispered in her ear,"My turn."

Sarah hesitated but slowly picked up a strawberry. She dipped it in the chocolate and when she pulled it out she waited a second for the chocolate to harden. When it did she put it towards his lips, but before she could feed him he backed away. "I like whipped cream." he gave a devious smile. Sarah rolled her eyes and picked up the spray can and sprayed the whipped cream on the strawberry. He opened his mouth seductively. Instead of teasing him Sarah started to go strait for his mouth. Jareth back away again and Sarah gave a frustrated look.

"Do it the way I did it." Jareth instructed. Sarah hesitated again. "But the whipped cream will get all over your lips."

Jareth smiled. "Exactly." Sarah groaned in annoyance but complied. She slowly started stroking his bottom lip with the strawberry and then slowly stroked the bottom lip. He closed his eyes and just like Sarah, moaned. That moan made Sarah's heart skip a beat then instantly get a little faster. She put the strawberry in his mouth all the way and he bit down. Sarah pulled the stem out of his mouth and put it on a platter.

Jareth motioned to his lips. "Take it off." he commanded.

Sarah held in a growl of anger. She lifted her left index finger and put it on the corner of his mouth, getting ready to wipe it off. But before she could he grabbed her wrist and took her finger of which had a little bit of whipped cream where her fingerprint was. "With your tongue." he said and he put her whipped cream covered finger tip in his mouth and slowly sucked the whipped cream off seductively. Sarah's eyes darkened a little with lust and Jareth smiled satisfied when he saw them.

Sarah leaned forward not sure of herself but did what the King asked of her. She stroked her tongue slowly against his lips, making him groan in pleasure. She started with his bottom lip which made him pull her in closer. And after she went to his top lip, which made him go "Uh!" with ecstacy. When she was done and was at the corner of his mouth he as fast as lightening pushed her head towards him and forced her exposed tongue into his mouth. He kissed he passionately. She tried to pull her tongue back in, but whenever Jareth would feel it pull back he would quickly bite her tongue and pull it back in.

He flicked his wrist which made the dessert tray dissappear and pulled Sarah on top of him. He grabbed the back of her neck and pushed her against him more. Sarah was begining to enjoy the kiss. His lips were like rose petals. So soft and silky. But that quickly went away when she felt his hot erection against her inner thigh. She forcefully pushed herself off his chest and flipped off of him.

"Oh no you don't." Sarah said when she got off the bed. " That is not going to happen." she started towards the door but when she got there it disappeared just like the fruit platter. He scooted off the bed and to Sarah. He put his hands on either side of her head and trapped her against the door. He leaned in close, so close that there was just an inch of space between their lips. "I beg to differ my love. You and I both know that you are. Like I said, I will force you if you do not do it willingly." Sarah looked away.

"That's never going to happen. Derek is going to rescue me and beat your Labyrinth."

He tisked. "Keep telling yourself that love. But if you believe so we will make love within the 13 hours." Sarah gave him a shocked expression. "But not right now." He got off the door and gave her some space. "Come, I want to show you my study. I think you will find that you will like it. There are thousands upon thousands of books." Sarah's eyes lit up. He chuckled and lead her out of the bed chamber.

Review please...  
I cannot guarantee that every chapter will be that long. But I will try.


	4. les joies de plaisir érotique

"God damn it!" Derek yelled. He had no idea where to go. There was three pathways and he didn't know which one to choose. He decided to go down the the second pathway. He ran down the pathway until he got to the wall. "FUCK!" now he had to run back. He turned around but then saw he was facing another wall. "What?" Then he heard some laughing behind him.

Derek turned around and saw that there were four strange looking animals each in front of a door.All four of them looked exactly the same. Two were standing up, one wearing red, and one wearing blue. The other two were upside down under the first two. Both of them were holding two wooden boards.

"What are you laughing at, can't you see that I am in deep shit? I can't get out now, I can't believe that son of a bitch. He's cheating! It keeps changing!"

"Well the only way out of here." said the red bottom one. "Is to try one of these doors."

"One of them leads to the castle at the center of the Labyrinth," said the bottom blue one. "And the other leads to..."

"Bum, bum, bud,um!" said the top blue.

"Certain death." said the bottom blue one again. They all went "Oooh." in a spooky tone.

"Do you know which on it is?" asked Derek.

"No. But we couldn't tell you anyway." said the bottom red one.

"Why the hell not? Don't you see that I need your help here?"

"Um, we don't know."

"But they do." said the bottom blue one. He looked up to the top ones.

"Well thank God."

"Uh no, you can't ask us. You can only ask one of us." said the top red one.

"Mmhmm." said the top blue one. " It's in the rules. And I should worn you that one of us always tell the truth, and on of us always lies. That's a rule too." He nudged his head to the left towards the top red one. "He always lies."

"I do not, I tell the truth."

"Oh what a lie." they all laughed.

"Alright." said Derek. He walked up to the top red one. He held up two fingers. "How many fingers am I holding up?"

"What?" asked the red, he face was full of confusion.

"Tell me how many fingers I'm holding up." he said in a exasperated tone.

The red one was still confused, but answered. "Two."

"Good." Derek said happy. "Now, answer yes or no. Does this door lead to the castle?"

"No."

"Okay." he said going over to the blue door. "I choose this door." the blue animals stepped aside and the door opened. He didn't say anything, he was too determined. He walked through the door, but all of a sudden he fell through a trapped door.

"Ah!" yelled Derek. He was falling down a hole with a hundreds of stoned colored hands grabbing at him. "Help!" Derek yelled. "Shit stop it"! He yelled at the hands. "The fucking hurts."

"Sorry." the hands said transforming into a face with the help of other hands. "We're just trying to help you."

"Well can you help a little less? You are hurting my arms with your cold stone hands!"

"Would you rather us let go and not help you at all?" asked another face. Then they dropped him.

"NO!" they all laughed.

"Now come on. Which way?" asked another face.

"What do you mean?"

"Up or down?" asked a different face.

"Up, duh!"

"Well if you go up." said a face near Derek's."You will be in that same enclosed area."

"Well that's good. I can choose that door instead."

"Neither of them lead to the center of the Labyrinth." said a different face. Derek was starting to get dizzy. "The bottom blue on is the one that told you what was behind the doors, right?"

"Yes."

"He lied too, just like the top one." Derek mentally kicked himself. Why didn't he realize that? "So I would recommend going down."

"Okay, I choose down."

"He chose down!"they all said.

"He chose down?" asked one of them. They all let go.

"HEY!" yelled Derek.

"To late now!" said one last face. They lead him down there until he drapped down a whole into a dark room. Above him a door closed over the hole.

* * *

Jareth looked into his crystal while Sarah was looking at his books into his study. He glared at the crystal when he realized how far Derek was into the Labyrinth. He flicked his wrist and the crystal disappeared.

Sarah couldn't believe how many books he had. There had to at least been a thousand. There was fairy tales, autobiography, fiction, non fiction, fantasy, and even books in different languages. Sarah went over to the french section to see if there was a book that would teach her. She always thought french was a beautiful language.

She looked at the shelves of thick books that were all in french. She couldn't find any that would teach her, but she did want to look in one out of curiosity. She grabbed the first one she saw which was a dark red book with golden letters that said 'les joies de plaisir érotique.' She opened the book and looked in. Her eyes widened when she realized that this book had pictures in it. But that wasn't what surprised her. She saw in one of the pictures, a man and woman naked in a position that made Sarah very uncomfortable. "Oh my!" she said in shock.

"You know." Jareth said into her ear that made Sarah jump. "That's one of my favorite books."

Sarah glared and snapped the book shut. "It would be." she said putting it back.

"My dear." he said putting his hands on her hip and pulling her closer so that her back was against his chest. "I'm surprised you picked up that book. Don't you know what 'les joies de plaisir érotique' means?"

"No." she said trying to get loose but failing.

He put his arms around her so that she was no completely in his embrace. "It means," he said with his lips touching her ear. "The joys of erotic pleasure." then he nipped her earlobe. Sarah shuddered and Jareth smiled at this response.

He lowered his head nipping at her neck. She closed her eyes. She couldn't think strait because the pleasure was too much. She fell back into Jareth, enjoying the feel of his tender bites.

"The joys of erotic pleasure?" Sarah said trying to keep her voice strait but not succeeding.

Jareth smiled. "That's right my love." his hands trailed up her abdomen and towards her breast. He cupped it gently which made Sarah moan. She involuntary grinded her ass against his erection which made him moan.

At the sound of his moan Sarah's eyes flew open. She pushed herself off of him and went across the room away from him.

Jareth had a frustrated expression on his face. "Why do you fight it so much love, even though you know it's going to happen sooner or later? Personally, I would like to do it sooner so we can take our time and enjoy it. I would want your first time to be enjoyable, wouldn't you dear?"

Sarah just glared at him. "I'm not going to have sex with you Goblin King. I love Derek, and I am going to save my virginity for him." she saw his face getting angry and decided to milk it. "After we get married, I am going to give him a night to remember. As a reward for rescuing me, and for marrying me."

Jareth advanced towards her, grabbing her forearms. He grabbed her and slammed her up against a bookshelf, planting his lips up against her's. She tried to fight him but she was too strong. He grabbed both of her wrists and pulled them behind her back. He flicked his wrist and in his hands appeared some rope. He tied her hands behind her back and pressed he more into the bookshelf. He kicked one of her foots, knocking her off balance, and quickly grabbed her before she could fall. He fast as lightning wrapped on of her legs around his weist. "Stay." he said to Sarah in a harsh tone, commanding that she kept her leg there. Sarah was so petrified that she did what she was told.

He lifted her off the ground. Supporting her against the bookshelf, he lifted her other leg to wrap around his weist. He held her by her ass and gave it a tight squeeze while he crammed his mouth on hers. Sarah just stayed there not doing anything. She kept her lips perfectly still. That made Jareth beyond angry and he growled," Kiss me Sarah!"

"No!" she yelled. Without a second thought, Jareth crammed his lips on hers again. He kissed her fiercely. She pulled her head to the side which made Jareth angry. He let go with one of his hands and pressed her against the bookcase to support her. He grabbed her chin and kissed her again. She curled up her lips into her mouth so he couldn't kiss her. "Why can't you just love me Sarah?" he asked with his voice cracking. She looked into his eyes and saw that they were starting to water.

She looked down. "I just can't" she said softly. "Can't you see that I can't? I'm not in love with you Jareth. I once was but that was a long time ago. I moved on. I fell in love with Derek, and I always will be in love with him. You have to let me go." Sarah looked back at him and saw a tear fall from one of his eyes. Sarah felt so bad, but he had to know. She had to say it right to his face to try to get it through his thick Fae head.

"I won't EVER let you go Sarah." he dropped her from his hold and she fell on her butt. "Oof!' she said when she hit the ground.

He stormed out of the room, leaving Sarah behind. He slammed the door and left her alone. She sighed and tried to untie herelf.


	5. The Posessive Flower

**Sorry it took so long. I only update when i am at my mom's house i haven't been to her house in 3 weeks! So here's the next chapter.**

* * *

Derek rubbed his thigh from getting dropped on his butt. He couldn't believe that either way he chose that he would be trapped either way. This Labyrinth was so confusing and unfair.

It was pitch black wherever he was and he couldn't see a thing. He started feeling around with his feet and hands, hoping he could find a door. When he rubbed his hands along the muddy walls, they felt all slimy and muddy. He was grossed out but he didn't care at the moment. He was about to try to find the door that lead to the place he was in on the ceiling when he heard a pained moan.

"Who's there?" Derek asked.

"Me." said the pained voice.

Derek furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. The voice sounded familiar. "Hoggle?"

"Yeah."

"Where are you?"

"Never mind that. Right now you need to find a table."

"Okay." Derek said. He started searching around the room again, but all he felt was empty space. "Is there any particular place that I should be looking?" Derek asked.

"I can see in the dark, you just need to go a little to the left."

"Wait." Derek said pausing. "If you can see in the dark, why don't you just find the table? Why do I need to find this table anyway?"

"Because I am still hurt and I need your help to help me up so I can help you find the way out of here. You need to find the table because there is a candle on it, now go a couple paces to the left." Hoggle sounded annoyed.

"Oh okay." Derek felt a little guilty for questioning the hurt Goblin. He knew that Hoggle was just trying to help him and that he was just being a jerk. He was just so frustrated with this whole situation. He did what Hoggle wanted him to and went a couple paces to the left until he hit a table. He could feel that it almost knocked over and caught it before it could.

"Okay." Hoggle said. "Now feel on the table for the matches." Derek put his hand on the table and blindly searched for the matches.

"A little to the right." Hoggle said. Derek slowly slid his hands to the left and found the matches. He carefully opened them and took a match out. He quickly struck the head of the match against the sand paper and it lit. Immediately he could see the candle on the table and lit the candle on fire. He blew the flame out on the match and dropped it. Derek turned around and saw Hoggle on the ground in a corner in a fetal position. Derek ran over to him.

"Are you alright Hoggle?" Derek asked. He was about to touch his back stopped when he realized it probably wasn't the best idea.

"Yeah I'm fine."

"Is this an Oubliette Hoggle?"

"Yeah. Help me up will yah?"

"Sure." Derek scrambled to his feet. "Where do you want me to grab?"

"Grab me under my right armpit, it doesn't hurt there." Derek did what he was told and put his hand under his arm. Hoggle slowly crawled to his feet and steadied himself against Derek. "Okay help me over to that blanket." Hoggle said pointing his head towards where the blanket layed. The blanket layed next to a nearby wall.

Hoggle bent down and picked the blanket up. Under it was a long wooden board. Hoggle picked it up and walked it over to one of the muddy walls. He pressed the board against the wall. It made a click noise and her lifted up the right side of the board. When he lifted it up there was a passage way in place of the wall. Derek widened his eyes in disbelief. "Come." Hoggle said leading Derek through the passage.

* * *

Meanwhile...

Several hours later Jareth came back into his study in a better mood. His eyes were twinkling and he was smiling as if nothing happened. He looked down at Sarah who was still on the floor and had yet untied herself from the rope. Jareth walked over to her and helped her up to her feet. He went behind her and untied her hands. When Sarah's hands were free, she turned around, and before he could blink, smacked Jareth hard in the face which caused Jareth to turn his head to the side. Jareth slowly turned his head back towards her and brought up his hand on his cheek where she had hit him. The was a bright red hand print forming.

He looked at her and instead of getting angry like he would normally would, he smiled. "Feisty are we?" Jareth chuckled at Sarah's eye roll. "I was just joking Sarah." he lied. "I do have a sence of humor you know." that wasn't a lie. "Come." he said bending his arms towards Sarah. "I would like you to see my garden. I is absolutely beautiful."

Sarah hesitantly took his arm. Jareth smiled as he lead her out of the castle.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

They mosied around the garden looking at the most gorgeous flowers Sarah has ever seen. There were flowers that were made for spells, some for sickness, and some just to look beautiful. There were some flowers that Sarah had a hard time deciding what colors they were. The hedges in Jareth's garden were also a labyrinth, just way smaller. They went through the turns and the openings until they reached the center. It only took 13 minutes to get to the center rather then 13 hours. When they got there, there was a one lone flower in the middle, and right in front of it was a stone bench.

Sarah looked curiously at the flower. It was as big as a spinning wheel, and was a deep luscious red. The flower looked like a way bigger version of a red Lilly. Jareth sat her down on the bench that was in front of the flower and sat down next to her. "What kind of flower is that?" Sarah said. It was the first thing either of them said in their entire time in the garden.

He looked at it. "Oh that?" he asked. "That is the most important flower of all. It is a flower that can control emotions. Whatever emotion one of us is in, it will make the other one feel the same emotion. It just depends on who's emotion is stronger, mine or yours." Sarah looked at him suspicious. He was up to something. "Why don't you smell the flower love, it smells delicious." Jareth insisted.

Sarah leaned into the flower from where she was sitting. It did smells delicous. It had a sweet smell to it, but also something else that Sarah couldn't name. "What is this flower called?" Sarah asked still smelling it.

"The 'Posessive Flower'" he answered.

Sarah leaned back so she wasn't smelling the flower anymore. She looked at Jareth with no emotion. Jareth looked back but broke the staring when he looked back at the flower. "The flower's working." he said nodding towards it.

Sarah turned and looked at it. The flower was giving off a red smoke that had a little bit of glitter in it. The smoke slowly started circling Jareth and Sarah. She looked back at Jareth who was staring at Sarah with a intense stare.

"W-who's emotion is stronger?" Sarah asked.

"Mine." he said still with the same emotion on his face.

"Which is?" she asked not really wanting to know. She knew what her emotion was, and it was sorrow, from worrying about Derek, and worrying if she would have to stay here with the Goblin King forever. But she had a strong feeling that sorrow was not on Jareth's mind.

Jareth came closer. He magically grabbed the sparkly smoke in his hand and blew it in Sarah's face which made her eyes roll back into her head in ecstasy. "Lust." he finally answered. She was suddenly aware of how close Jareth was to her face, but she didn't care. All she wanted to do was grab Jareth until their lips met and touch is beautiful pale body all over. She realized that the flower was working, but the strange thing is, she didn't care.

Sarah slowly brought up her hand and slowly caressed his bottom lip. Jareth closed his eyes and savored the short moment that she was going to be like this. He felt her hand snake behind his head and in twine it in his hair, while her other hand went under his shirt, caressing the planes of his muscled back. She closed the short distance between his and her lips.

Jareth slipped his hands under Sarah's dress, causing her dress to rise to her hips. His left hand went to her waist, while his right was making his way to Sarah's breast. He wrapped her bare legs around his waist. Sarah moaned when she felt his erection on the inside of her thigh and him slipping his hand in her chemise after untying it and started kneading her breast.

Jareth slipped his tongue into her mouth, tasting the sweetness. He had make this moment last while he could. He felt her tongue tangle with his and he moaned low in his throat.

Sarah involuntarily grinded against him which caused Jareth to growl. She shivered when she felt his hand that was on her waist trail up her spine. They deepened the kiss even more, smashing their swollen lips harder together, causing them to bruise. This moment was to good to be true to Jareth. Sarah was willingly kissing him with all the passion she had. Well half willing since she was under a enchantment but didn't care at the moment. But of course his good time had to come to an end when he heard a frantic "Your Majesty!"

He groaned in anger. "WHAT?" he yelled when he reluctantly took his lips off Sarah's. Sarah's eyes shot open. Sarah realized what she just did and shoved Jareth off her. She undid her legs from his waist and stood up off the bench. She quickly fixed her chemise under her dress.

"Well what is it?" Jareth asked annoyed. He knew he had frightened the Goblin when he had yelled at him, but he was furious that he was interrupted.

"The man, that is trying to get the girl."

"What of him?" he asked bored.

"He got out of the Oubliette! The dwarf, Hoggle is helping him!"

"What?" Jareth said standing up. "That traitor! Well he has worse things to come." Jareth pushed the little Goblin towards Sarah. "Take her to may chambers." and with a flick of his wrist, Jareth was gone.


	6. Run for your life!

Derek followed Hoggle along the stone passageways. He heard tons of warning from large carved faces in the stone walls but ignored them since Hoggle had told him that they were just false alarms.

They kept walking slowly in silence since Hoggle would just limp along. Derek wished that they could go faster but he didn't want to rush poor Hoggle. Finally the silence became too much and Derek asked a question that had been bugging him. "Hoggle. How does Jareth know Sarah?"

Hoggle cocked an eyebrow."When Sarah was about 15 years old, she wished her brother away-"

"She wished Toby away?" Derek interrupted.

"Yeah. She didn't mean to, she didn't think it would actually work, she of course didn't mean it, but that rat Jareth didn't care and wouldn't let her have her brother back unless she solved his Labyrinth in 13 hours, which she did. She is the only creature that has bested Jareth's Labyrinth."

"But why does he want her? She won Toby fair and square. Why did he come and take her away? Ecspecially on her wedding day. I mean, I understand that he is a little jealous, I can tell that he has a infatuation with her-"

"An infatuation? No, no Derek, he doesn't have an infatuation with her. He is in love with her. He has been in love with her before she even stepped foot into the Labyrinth."

"Why?"

Hoggle shrugged. "No one really knows. There are lots of rumors that explain why Jareth had fallen in love with this human girl, but no one really believes any of them are right."

"Like what?" Derek asked.

"I've heard this one rumor, that the reason Jareth loves her is because she is the one that acted out his story the best."

"Play? Is that the book?"

"Yes. He wrote it specifically for her. He knew that once she saw it in the store that she would buy it. Jareth wants Sarah so bad," Hoggle looked at Derek. "And now that he has her, he is going to make this Labyrinth extra hard for you."

"Yes, I would literally kill to have her." said a cruel voice behind them. Derek and Hoggle both whipped around, that movement caused Hoggle to wince in pain. Jareth smirked. "But I don't think I will. How could she possibly love me after that?"

"What are you doing here douche bag?" Derek sneered. "Here to drop me down another oubliette?"

Jareth rolled his eyes. "Well that's one thing that you and Sarah have in common, always blaming everyting on me-"

"That's because everything is YOUR fault! Sarah and I wouldn't even be in this mess if it wasn't for you. We would be happily married by now, maybe making lo-" the next thing Derek knew he was shoved up against a cold stone wall. Jareth balled up his shirt in his hands, pinning Derek to the wall. "Don't you EVER say those words regarding you and Sarah again, you understand me?"

Derek glared back at Jareth."Well just remember this _Goblin King,_" Derek said his title was a dirty word. " She agreed to marrying me not you."

Jareth growled and slammed Derek's against the wall. "Not for long. She will be mine."

"I don't think so. This Labyrinth is pretty easy. Hoggle even said you're making it harder for me. Well you're not doing a really good job."

"Oh really? Well I could make it even harder. I could send the cleaners here or take time away like I did with Sarah. I could send you back to the oubliette chained in there until you die. Really what would you prefer? Me to make it more challenging, or just leave it alone?"

"I'd rather you just leave me and Sarah alone and let us get back to our lives."

"Sorry." he said sarcastically. "I don't think I'm going to do that. Instead I'd rather do this." Jareth let go of Derek's shirt and pointed to a floating gold thirteen hour clock that appeared out of no where. Jareth started spinning his finger clockwise, along with his fingers the hands of the clock moved along with it, taking hours away from Derek.

"What the hell! You bastard!" Derek yelled.

Jareth chuckled."Still think it's too easy, well maybe I can make it a little bit more fun for you." Jareth twisted his hands and out came a crystal. He threw it down one of the long passage ways. The crystal turned into a large machine that fir only an inch away from the ceiling and the walls so that the machine could move towards them. The machine had various sharp objects such as scissors, cleavers, and knives. Derek looked around frantically and saw that Jareth had disappeared, but he could faintly hear Jareth's evil laughter.

"Oh no the cleaners! Not again!"

"What the fuck!"

"Run!" Hoggle yelled. And then they took off.

Sarah was in Jareth's bed chamber when he arrived. She immediately glared at him. "What going on with Derek?" she asked recalling the conversation that Jareth and the little Goblin had.

Jareth smirked. "Would you like to see?" he asked holding up a crystal. Sarah glared at Jareth again but snatch the crystal out of his hand. She peered into it and widened her eyes in horror. She saw Derek holding Hoggle, running as fast as he could away from the cleaners.

"NO!" Sarah yelled. "Stop that thing! Stop it!"

"I don't think so love. If your worthless fiancee thinks he is good enough to run my Labyrinth, he will have to take care of himself.

She watched horrified into the crystal until Derek and Hoggle came to the same locked gate that she and Hoggle had run into when she had to run away from the cleaners.

_"Here"_she heard Hoggle talking through the Crystal. _" Help me push on this wall!"_

She watched, tears almost coming to her eyes at the sight. The wall was as solid as all the other stone walls, and the cleaners was getting closer and closer.

"Please Jareth! Let the wall fall. Don't let them die please!" she cried through her tears.

Jareth glared at her. "Kiss me Sarah."

"What?" she said incredulously.

"You heard me. Kiss me. Kiss me like you mean, and I will."

"No!"

"Then I won't save them."

Sarah heart sped up. She looked back into the crystal to see how they were doing. The door didn't budge and inch. She didn't know what to do. "FINE!" she yelled.

He smiled devilishly. He flicked his wirst and inside the crystal she saw the wall fall. The next thing she knew, the Goblin Kings mouth was on hers. She didn't what she was. She tried her hardest to make this kiss real. She went slowly, using her tongue to circle his, she put her hands in his slightly opened shirt and raked her nails on his chest which caused him to growl.

Jareth was euphoric. He couldn't believe she was kissing him for real. Well technically real. He still had to bribe her to do it, but at least she wasn't enchanted this time. Her lips were so soft against his. All he wanted to do is bite and suck on her lips, but he knew that she would yell or slap him or just pull away if he tried. He was going to save that for when they made love.

All too soon for Jareth but seemed like an eternity to Sarah, she pulled away. Sarah and Jareth looked at eachother for a long time until Sarah's eyes welled up in tears. She ran away out of Jareth's bedchamber, hating herself for what she had just done.

Jareth took a deep breath. Why couldn't she just love him?

* * *

Review please!!!


	7. Betrayal

Hoggle and Derek stood up brushing the dirt off their pants after the wall miraculously collapsed. Derek looked at Hoggle and saw that he looked troubled. "Hoggle what is it?" Derek asked. "You look like you're gonna be sick. Haven't you done that before with Sarah? You said ' oh not again' I would think that was nothing."

Hoggle brushed his hand through the air. "No that's not why I'm upset."

"Then what's wrong?" Derek asked furrowing his eyebrows.

Hoggle looked at Derek with a anxious expression. "That wall wasn't suppose to fall."

"What are you talking about Hoggle? You and I pushed it over."

"No Derek," Hoggle said shaking his head. " That wall was solid, there was no way we pushed it over."

"Then how else would it have fallen?" Derek asked crossing his arms over his chest. "It's not like the Goblin King would have done it."

Hoggle nodded his head. "Yes Derek, he did."

Derek cocked an eyebrow. "Why would he do that?"

Hoggle gave a sad look,"He must have been watching us run away from the cleaners. Sarah... she must have done...something."

Derek's face fell, "What do you mean?" his voice shook.

"The Goblin King is very persuasive. He can blackmail people into doing things he wants."

"So you're saying that, the Goblin King must have told Sarah that he would only save our lives if... she did something for him?"

Hoggle nodded his head. "Yes Derek, I don't know what he made her do, but it can't be good." Derek's breath caught in his throat. To help ease his anxiousness Hoggle said, "Come, we need to rescue Sarah. Let's climb up this latter."

Derek turned his head and saw a tall latter against one of the walls. He did not even notice that the latter was there. He fallowed Hoggle up the latter. "Did he ever blackmail you?"

"Yes... lot's of times. He made me betray Sarah so many times, I can't even believe that she forgave me every time." Hoggle paused and closed his eyes, remembering the pain of having to betray his best friend. He continued on climbing up the latter.

"What did he make you do?"

Hoggle frowned. " Well... he told me once to take her back to the beginning of the Labyrinth so she would give up when she realized she had to start all over again, but that was before we was friends so I guess that doesn't count but. But the time when he black mailed me was when he told me to give her a damned enchanted peach. I don't know what the peach did but I knows it wasn't good. He told me that if I didn't give her the peach that he would..." Hoggle gulped. "Plunge me head first in the Bog of Eternal Stench."

"What is that?" he asked disgusted. It didn't sound like a pleasant place to him.

"It's what it's called. A Bog of Eternal Stench."

"Why are you so afraid of that?" Derek snapped. " You're afraid of that place just because it _stinks?"_

Hoggle rolled his eyes. " Believe me, it's terrible. You'll soon encounter it before we reach the castle. You'll know why I am afraid of it. But the worse part is, if you just put a toe in the Bog of Eternal stench, you'll smell like it forever, no matter how much you wash yourself, it will never come off." They finally reached the top of the latter. Hoggle lifted a door that was above their head and looked out.

Hoggle painfully climbed out of the pot, trying not to hurt his broken bones too much, he wasn't even sure how he was able to climb that latter, but he did it. He climbed out the door and Derek fallowed quickly after. After they got out, Derek saw that they climbed out of a large vase with a lid that was on a tiny table in the middle of the Labyrinth. Derek looked at it confused because the table and the pot were off the ground, and the latter was nowhere in sight, just inside the pot. "This place makes no sense." he muttered to himself.

* * *

Jareth searched for Sarah in his castle. He couldn't understand why she ran away. It's not like it was a terrible kiss, it was wonderful, and he knew she enjoyed it. He conjured up a crystal and said, "Sarah." he watched the crystal smoke inside the crystal, slowly turning into a figure of Sarah. He saw her crying in one of his gardens, his heart sank at the sight.

He put down his and made the crystal disappear. He then closed his eyes and thought of Sarah. When he opened them he was standing in the same garden as her. She didn't notice his presence since she was hunched down covering her eyes while sitting on a marble bench.

"Sarah." he said calmly. She looked up quickly and saw her through her angry tears. She wiped off her tears and stood angrily up. She stomped over to him and looked strait into his eyes. "You MONSTER!" she poked him hard in the chest. "There is seriously no worse thing in the world than YOU!" she pushed him. She looked at him and saw that his expression had not changed.

"I'm a monster because all I wanted was a kiss?"

"No. You're a monster because you were going to kill my fiancee if I didn't kiss you!"

Jareth smirked. "I have no regrets Sarah."

Sarah looked at him and saw red. She was so angry that she wanted to kill him if she could. She clamped her hands into fists so tight that her knuckles were white, she looked like she was going to hit him, so she did, square in the jaw.

He stumbled back. He looked up at her and rubbed his jaw, his eyes were full of shock. When he saw her face he saw that she was full of bravery and anger, but he knew she was fearing him on the inside.

He advanced towards her. "Just for that Sarah, Derek will be punished for your actions."

"What? He didn't do anything!"

"I told you Sarah, if you defy me and do anything to make me angry, I will punish you by punishing him. I couldn't ever do anything to hurt you, you're to precious to me, but I could care less about the thing you call a man."

"No." she said, her eyes filling up with tears again. "Please Jareth, no."

"Too late Sarah." he said flicking his wrist, in his hand was a crystal.

"Wh-what are you going to do to him?"

Jareth smirked. "Why don't you look and find out?

**Review Please**


	8. Paying the Price

Derek started to walk down one of the passageways Hoggle was leading him when Derek heard some grumbling. He looked behind him and saw a small bearded man with bad posture and a hat that looked like a head of an ostrich. He saw him slowly walk to a chair that was made out of large stone books.

"Hey." Derek said. Hoggle turned to look at him. "Maybe he knows a faster way." he started to walk towards him.

"Oh no." Hoggle grabbed Derek's hand and started pulling him in the direction they were headed. "He don't know nothin. Sarah talked to him last time and all he told her was 'the way forward is sometimes the way back' and 'it may seem like we aren't getting anywhere, when in fact we are' all that kind of useless junk. Blah Blah Blah. Don't waste your time with him, when Sarah did, it costed her the pretty ring she wore on the day she came here." Hoggle shook his head.

Derek didn't respond and kept following Hoggle. They walked for a little longer and soon were in a maze in which the walls were made out of tall hedges. They kept going until there was an arch. Hoggle kept leading on and Derek followed until Hoggle did a certain stop, but Derek didn't see him stop and kept going through the arch.

"Derek STOP!" Hoggle yelled, but it was too late. Derek stepped through a trap that caused a rope to wrap around his ankle and flip him upside down and hang in the air. Derek started screaming when small Goblins with metal masks jumped out, some staying around him and others grabbing Hoggle so Hoggle couldn't help Derek.

"What are you doing?" Hoggle yelled at the Goblins that were holding him.

"Sorry." One of the Goblins said. " King's orders." Hoggle looked up at Derek and saw him flailing around.

The Goblins that were surrounding Derek had long sticks so they were tall enough to reach Derek, and on the end of each of them were tiny dinosaur looking creatures with sharp teeth, they all had their mouth wide open.

One of the Goblins came forward and swung the stick down, when the creature made contact with Derek it bit him hard on the side. Derek started screaming in pain and his side was gushing blood.

Hoggle was struggling to get the Goblins off him but in his cripled stage he could not. Derek kept screaming in pain as the creature bit him everywhere gushing blood.

* * *

Meanwhile...

"No!" Sarah shouted slapping the crystal out of the Goblin King's hand. "Make them stop!" tears were forming in Sarah's eyes. "He's in pain and he'll die from losing too much blood. PLEASE! Make them stop!" she went down on her knees and grabbed his shirt in her hands. "PLEASE!" she begged.

Jareth looked down at her with a smug grin. It pleased him that Sarah was begging him. It would please him even more when she is begging him for something different, but he knew that he still had to wait. "I will tell them to stop," he cocked his head. "But on one condition."

"ANYTHING!" she cried.

Jareth chuckled at her vulnerability. He put one finger under her chin, forcing her to look up at him. "Show me yourself." he smirked.

Sarah quickly stood up and Jareth saw the anger in her eyes. "What? You can't be serious."

Jareth put his hands on his hips making him look so arrogant that Sarah wanted to punch him again. But she restrained herself. "I am 100 percent serious." He pointed to her breasts. "I want to see the two things that my future heir will one day will feed off of."

"I will not bare your heir. I told you Goblin King I am NOT having sex with you." she clenched her hands into fists at her sides.

Jareth rolled his eyes. "So you say." Jareth conjured up another crystal. "Sarah look, I still have not stopped the Goblins."

Sarah didn't want to but she looked into the crystal. It was horrible! Derek looked like he just had been into a car accident from all the blood. "You're waisting time precious." Sarah looked up at his smug face through her tears.

Sarah quickly brought her hands and started to untie the bodice. "Slowly." he ordered.

"But Derek will-"

"Slowly." he interrupted. Sarah glared at him and gulped. She slowly untied her bodice. She slipped it off her shoulders and showed her breasts to him.

He looked at her breasts with hungry lust filled eyes. He came towards her while taking off his gloves. When he got to her he spread out his hands hovering over her breasts until Sarah backed away. "What are you doing? This wasn't part of our bet."

"Do you want the Goblin to stop torturing Derek or not?"

"Yes but-"

"Then let me." he interrupted. He quickly grabbed her forearms and pushed her against a wall. He looked up into her eyes and saw the fear. Good. He brought up his hands to her breasts again and squeezed them. Sarah gasped as his soft hands made pleasure course through her very veins. Jareth put his legs between hers and leaned forward to kiss her neck. His fingers started to roll her erect nipples causing Sarah to moan. Jareth started lick her neck up to her ear. "Give up Sarah, just give into me." he lightly nipped her earlobe.

At his words something clicked into Sarah's head and she realized what she was doing. "That's enough!" she said pushing him away. She started to tie her boddace back up. "Tell the Goblins to stop and get him down!"

Jareth rolled his eyes and flicked his wrist, in his hand was a crystal. "Stop and let him down." _the goblins froze inside the crystal hearing his echoing voice. They quickly dropped their sticks and untied him causing Derek to drop hard on the ground. Derek ignored the pain and started to crawl towards Hoggle. _

Jareth looked back up at Sarah and saw the anger in her eyes. "I never said I would fight fair."

Sarah crossed her arms and turned her back on him. "You never fight fair. What you did was brutal no it was much worse than that. There are no words to describe it."

"I said I was going to make this harder for him." making Sarah jump, his face was suddenly at her shoulder. "I want you, and now that I have you at my castle, I am going to literally kill to have you."

Sarah took a deep breath. She knew he would, no doubt about it. She wanted to be alone and ecspecially be away from Jareth. "Please." Sarah said. "Let me be alone." she put her face in her hands.

Jareth's heart slightly sunk at her sadness. Most of the time her sadness made him feel empowered and feared. But right now it made him feel like a rat. Jareth nodded his head. "As you wish _my _Sarah." then he magically whisked himself away.


	9. Love Potion

**Sorry this took so long. I had major writers block, and I didn't tell you because I didn't want you to think that I posted a chapter when in reality it would just be a author note telliing you that I have writers block. So here's the next chapter. I hope it was worth the wait.**

* * *

Derek felt weak. His body ached everywhere and dirt was getting into his blood wounds. He looked up at Hoggle and saw the pained expression on his face. "Hoggle." Derek said weakly. "Help!"

Hoggle shook his head. "I can't Derek. I'm in just as much pain as you."

"But I can't stop now! I've come to far! I need to win."

Hoggle shook his head and put his hands up to his eyes. "I don't know what to do Derek. Jareth went too far this time."

"Why do you suppose he made the Goblins stop?"

Hoggle shrugged then winced from the pain."The only reason I can think of is because Sarah musta done somethin."

That made Derek's heart sink. If she did have a hand in helping them, she must have had to do something for the Goblin King that was not good.

"Hoggle what're we gonna do?" Derek started to sob. He couldn't lose. He couldn't lose Sarah. He would never forgive himself for not rescuing her. But he was in too much pain. He could scarcely move. He continued to sob while Hoggle stayed quiet. There wasn't much Hoggle could do.

For about five minutes there was nothing but Derek's sobs filling the space in the Labyrinth they were in. That is until they heard a berly, "Hoggle?" Derek knitted his eyebrows. The voice sounded like a deep raspy little baby's voice.

Derek looked up toward Hoggle and saw his face light up. "Ludo?" Hoggle said. Derek painfully looked behind him and widened his eyes at the sight of a big reddish orange beast. He had horns and a huge body, but he had a kind face.

"Hoggle who is this?" Derek asked.

"This is Ludo. He's a friend." Hoggle answered. Hoggle looked towards Ludo. "Ludo, help us."

Ludo nodded his head and picked up Hoggle, swinging him over his shoulder, and then repeating the action for Derek. "Ludo." Hoggle said. "Go towards the doors." he instructed. Derek knitted his eyebrows in confusion, but then saw two doors with large knockers on them which wern't there before.

Ludo listened to Hoggle and walked toward them. "Hey!" Derek heard a unfamiliar voice say behind him. "I remember you two. But I recall seeing a young lady with you. Where is she now?"

"Ludo turn around." Ludo complied and Hoggle were now face to face with the doors. "She's at the castle beyond the Goblin City." Hoggle said talking to the air. "We need to save her, this is Derek."

Derek was about to say something but he didn't know what to. "Huh?" Derek heard a voice which startled him. He saw that the left knocker on the left door started to talk. The ring that was used for knocking was in his ears. Derek realized that's why he couldn't hear Hoggle.

"Nevermind." Hoggle muttered.

"I dommt mow wmy moo tmy to tamlk to hmm, moo mow he camt hearm" said the knocker on the right. There ring for the knocking was in his mouth causing him not to be able to talk.

"What did he say?" Derek asked.

Hoggle rolled his eyes. "He said 'I don't know why you try to talk to him, you know he can't hear.'" Hoggle said. He looked at Derek, "Just knock on the knocker on the right, it will open. We need this door to help us get to the castle." Derek did what he was told and they walked through the door with it closing behind him. "Onward." Hoggle said. And at that, they were off.

* * *

Meanwhile...

Sarah was in her room that was provided for her sitting in a chair that was near a window, sobbing into her hands. She couldn't believe she just did that. She had let the Goblin King touch her in an intimate place that she only wanted Derek to touch.

"Oh my dear." said a too familiar voice that made Sarah cringe.

Sarah sniffed not looking up from her hands."I told you to leave me alone."

Sarah felt two fingers sneak underneath her chin and bring her head up. The Goblin King sat sideways on the armrest of Sarah's chair, holding what looked like a ruby encrusted goblet.

"Yes I did leave you alone." he said. "But I got too lonely and I'm worried about you." He put the goblet in front of her lips. "How about some wine my dear? It will make you feel better."

Sarah shoved her head away."I learned a long time ago Goblin King, not to eat or drink anything from here." she said recalling the peach she ate.

"Oh you loved the ballroom. I could see it in your eyes."

"That wasn't love Jareth, that was confusion. I hadn't had the slightest idea what the bloody hell what was going on!"

"Yes my love, but you enjoyed our little game of hide and seek didn't you?" he asked trying to make eye contact. Sarah didn't listen and kept her face away. "I know I did. Now why don't you have some wine?" he insisted trying to shove it onto her lips but she shoved it away.

"I said no!"

Jareth's patients was waring thin. She was too clever for her own good. It was as if she knew he slipped a love potion in the wine. "Sarah drink." he said more harshly.

"What part of no do you not understand?"

He didn't answer. "Drink the damn wine!" he grabbed her jaw and squeezed her lips together so her mouth would open. He put the rim of the goblet to her mouth and pour some in her mouth, some was dripping down her jaw. He let Sarah close her mouth but he knew she didn't swallow. "SWALLOW!" he yelled.

Sarah's face became furious and she spit the wine back up into Jareth's face. He scrunched up his face and made a disgusted noise. While he was distracted Sarah smacked the goblet out of his hand containing the wine and it spilled all over the floor.

After the Goblin King was done wiping off his face he was about to yell at Sarah, but saw that she was not there in the same room anymore. "Damn it to HELL!" he yelled.

**Review please!!**


	10. Author's Note Important Please Read

**Authors Note: I am sorry to say that I am not going to continue this story. I have decided to let one of you have it if you want it. All I ask is that you tell who the orignal authors were and keep the chapters i wrote. You may want to read through them though and fix my mistakes since this story does not have a beta. I will give you the story once I update again and tell everyone who I gave this story to. Thank you for reading it, but I have to many ideas for after I write the other stories that I am going to continue to write and I just don't have the inspiration to right this anymore. **


End file.
